


Zombizou: Adrien Kisses Ladybug (One Shot)

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Zomibzou, Multi, One sided reveal, Published on Wattpad days after Zomizou first aired, ladrien kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: What happens if Adrien did kiss Ladybug during the Zomibzou attack on Paris. What would his friends reaction be? Read to find out.





	Zombizou: Adrien Kisses Ladybug (One Shot)

Marinette hoped that this would be a nice day, after all it was Mrs Bustier Birthday, the schools favourite teacher but of course Chloe had to be Chloe and ruin the day, Marinette was very close to being Akumazited by Hawk Moth but thanks to Mrs Bustier was not. But that didn't stop Mrs Bustier being Akumazited into Zombizou turning people into love zombies.

Ladybug entered the locker room her yo-yo spinning 

"Anyone here?" she asked hoping that her friends are okay, from behind her she hears her name being called, she grabs the persons hand and throws Chloe over her shoulder into a locker. 

"Oops! Sorry! Uh... Reflex" Ladybug got Chloe up 

"Ladybug?" said Alya "Yeah! We're saved" she hugs Ladybug, Ladybug notices that Nino, Kim, Max, Alix, Juleka and Rose are there.

"Are you all okay?" she asks

"Looks like it" said Alya

"Uh... Adrien?" said Nino "He still hasn't come out of his locker."

Ladybug goes to the locker that Adrien is in and opens it, Adrien has his face down. 

"Adrien?" she asked hoping that he was okay   
Adrien looks at Ladybug all loving "Kissy-bo" he then without warning connected his lips with Ladybugs much to everyone shock. 

Ladybug could not believe what was happening her crush Adrien Agreste was kissing her, well her Superhero self, she notice that something felt off in that Adrien was full on kissing her like they were dating,she also notice that his lips teased the same as Cat Noir's when she kiss him during Dark Cupid which means that Adrien Agreste is Cat Noir. 

Adrien didn't know what to think when he started to kiss Ladybug but to his shock Ladybug was making sure that his mouth never left her lips which made him a very happy kitty, 30 seconds into the kiss Ladybug move her hands from Adrien neck and start to go up his top, he felt her hands on his bare skin, he wanted this to go on forever but then he remembered that he was in school and his friends are watching he ended the kiss. 

Alya, Nino and Chloe had shocked faces as they watch Adrien and Ladybug in fall on kissing mode. Alya was thinking what Marinette would think he she saw Adrien kissing Ladybug, Nino was shocked to his best friend kissing Paris famous superhero while Chloe seeing her Adrikins kissing the amazing Ladybug was shocking, now how was she going to date Adrien when it seem so likely that he had feelings for Ladybug. 

"That was amazing" Adrien said "Yeah" Ladybug said 

"Really Bro" Nino said "I through that they got you" 

Adrien shook his head and started to laugh "No,no I'm fine" Adrien said with a huge smile on his face. 

"Ok everyone we need to leave follow me" Everyone leave the locker room, Ladybug grabs Adrien hand "Between me and you your a really good kisser Kitty" Ladybug leaves the room leaving Adrien and Plagg very shocked. 

"She knows who I am but how?".

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was first published on Wattpad quickly after Zomibzou first aired. 
> 
> Next Story will be Nooroo the Human.


End file.
